


A Paradigm of a Failed Onanism

by M4M4



Series: Barely Getting There [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Other, Past Relationship(s), Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4M4/pseuds/M4M4
Summary: Arthur finally gets some time to himself.





	A Paradigm of a Failed Onanism

**Author's Note:**

> just a minor hc  
> but i think arthur has just a lil bit of impotence!  
> the dude is sexy as fuck, don't get me wrong  
> but with the stress of being in a gang, almost getting killed, and being sick  
> i think sex would be the last thing on his mind, no doubt

Arthur woke up to the sound of rain droplets hitting the canvas of his tent.

Sitting up in his bedroll, he looked over at the small fire he made the night before, reduced to a pile of burning coals and embers that hissed every time a stray droplet of water had managed to fall into it.

Luckily, his horse didn’t seem to mind the rumbling thunder in the distance. The poor thing was anxious from the moment he got her. Must've been abused at some point by a reckless owner. Little by little, he'd make her trust him. 

Arthur laid back in his bedroll, he idly wonders what the others are up to back at camp. It had only been just a few days since he announced his departure, and would not be back until later that week. 

It’s only then, he appreciates how truly isolated he is. No yelling, no bickering, no scolding, no one to bother him. Just the patter of rain, the occasional roll of thunder, and the distant calls of animals.

He missed being alone. He missed the privacy and no concern about who was watching him. He didn’t need to look over his shoulder at every given moment.

Still, he lifted his head ever so slightly to check if anyone was there before adjusting the front of his pants. A force of habit, he supposed. Just him and his horse. No one else. 

Breathing out a sigh, he brushed his hand over the front of himself. Trailing from the fine grain of his beard to his toned chest, all the way down to his crotch.

With solitude came privacy, and with privacy came a bit of time to relax and indulge himself for once.

Untucking his shirt from his pants, Arthur carefully unbuttoned it, letting the material fall to his sides before unbuttoning the front of his jeans.

He stares up at the canvas roof of his tent as he idly ran his hands all over his stocky torso.

Unfortunately for Arthur, he isn’t quite imaginative enough to conjure up a lover for him to think about while he teased himself over his union suit.

With a steadying breath, he let his head sink back into the bedroll as he tried to think of someone to project his fantasies on.

Well, Mary seemed like the most obvious choice. There was no doubt in his mind that she was a picky woman. She grabbed Arthur by the balls and lead. But at the same time, she’d get mad at him for being too much of a pushover. It was hard to decipher what that woman wanted. He had no idea what to do with her.

By now, the ache between his legs began to dull, so he thinks of someone else instead.

Eliza was... She was good. Arthur cared a great deal for her. But to think of her like this just seemed wrong to him. 

Furrowing his brows, Arthur grunted softly as he gave a few tugs, still trying to keep the fire going for himself.

He remembered all the times he and John would sneak around the gang. How he would tug John into the thick underbrush of the trees just to suck him off. It was fun while it lasted. Briefly, he wonders if John and Abigail would let Arthur in on their little soiree. The thought alone is enough to make his dick twitch. Abigail was the right kind of woman for Arthur. She knew what she wanted, and knew how to get it. He’d let her take control any day. With John, on the other hand, Arthur knew he’d have to give him the push he needed in the right direction.

But why would they let him in the first place?

He had nothing good to offer them. They probably thought he was depressing anyhow. If he were younger, maybe. Not when he was just some old, ugly bastard. 

Arthur squeezes his eyes shut as his erection waned, furrowing his brows in frustration as he felt himself grow soft. 

So much for taking advantage of the rare moment of privacy.


End file.
